Good man in a storm
by stoker315
Summary: I own nothing... I just borrowed a couple of Grey's characters, 'cuz the real writers were abusing them, and neglecting any signs of hope on the horizon... so as everyone knows, the fight has been a long time coming: What happened is a tragedy, but so is wallowing in misery!


" This has been far too long coming. I have tried to let you be angry. I have tried to let you grieve. But you got stuck at angry! And I am not going to take it anymore! This is unhealthy for you. It is unhealthy for me, and it is damn sure unhealthy for our daughter.

First, do no harm, remember? Life over limb, remember?

I know that we haven't talked about this, mostly because you haven't wanted to, and I have let you get away with it, but here's the deal. We were both denying how serious things were when I made you that promise. By the time I knew that, I was in surgery, trying to repair Derek's hand, when Karev tells me that you were in cardiac arrest. What exactly did you want, or expect me to do? Do you really think that I was going to give up on you? That I was going to let you die? Do you really think that I could just let you leave me like that?

I love you! I told all of our friends and family that I love you! I told the world that I love you! And do you really think that I could live knowing that I had let you die? Would you have let me die?! For what?! For vanity?!

Who was that standing beside me, telling me that we could live our lives, when I was faced with never being able to care for myself again? When I couldn't even see, let alone touch my daughter? Hypocrite!

So what?! Your life has changed. I get that. You can't, what? Run a marathon? Oh, yeah you can, lots of people do! You can't what? Think like a doctor? Like a surgeon?! Oh yeah, you can! You have just chosen not to!

Where is the good _man_ in a storm, that I married? 'Cuz baby, talk is cheap! When are you going to be that good man in a storm? You seem to weather the storms in my life fine, but all bets are off when something bad happens in your life!

Would you really have loved your brother less if he had come home on crutches, instead of in a body bag?!" Callie was angry, and it was the first time that she had laid everything out, everything that had been building in her heart and in her head for weeks now. "Exactly how little do you think of me?"

Arizona looked up confused, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you really think that I could stop loving you, because your body has changed? I love you! I didn't fall in love with your body! I fell in love with your heart; your mind; your soul! And if you let them be, your heart, your mind and your soul are all still in there... although these days they come wrapped in a big blanket of bitchy, and self-absorbed!"

"You didn't fall in love with my body?" Arizona muttered.

Callie moved in behind Arizona. Arizona had to turn slowly on her crutches to avoid falling, so it was easy to get behind her. Callie put her arms around her wife, as Arizona struggled, and tried to fend her off without losing her balance. Callie slid a hand under Arizona's shirt and placed her right hand over Arizona's left breast. The other hand she slid under the waist band of the pajamas, Arizona now virtually lived in. She stopped shy of Arizona's mound. "Oh it's a nice package, don't get me wrong... but as far as I am concerned, you still have that beautiful package, I just don't really like what's wrapped up in side of you right now!" She bit Arizona behind her ear, enough to leave a mark and enough to startle Arizona, so as to make her point. "The package is still beautiful", Callie murmured, squeezing her wife's body, and licking the mark she had left.

Arizona was silent. This was the most intimate contact that she had had with Callie in a very long time. It wasn't entirely sexual, but it was definitely intimate. She had to think! She was pretty sure that she hadn't been thinking in a long time. She had been wallowing, but had she been thinking?

Of course she wouldn't have loved her brother less, and God knows that she would never, could never have allowed Callie to die, if the choice had been hers, but Arizona hurt. She felt so incomplete, so broken. "I'm not me! I'm so angry!"

Not letting Arizona out of the straight jacket that she felt her own embrace to be, Callie kissed her, and whispered, "be angry". She followed the kiss, with a lick, "be mad". Then she bit Arizona again, and would not let go, "but fight back, dammit! Fight!". Callie reasserted the hold that she had on Arizona's breast, "fight for our life!".

Arizona moaned, her hips, unbeknownst to her, moved into Callie. She wanted to let go of everything, wanted to let go of her anger, her helplessness, had sadness and frustration, but she really wasn`t sure how to start rebuilding her life. And truthfully, with Callie this close to her, smelling so absolutely amazing, touching her, she could almost believe for just a second, just a minute, that things hadn`t really changed. Without thinking, she turned her head, to try to grasp Callie`s mouth with her own.

Arizona`s balance was still off; while she got the briefest of caresses, she had turned to quickly, and she overbalanced them both. It was fortunate that this fight, like so many recently had occurred in the bedroom. They landed on the bed, and Callie rolled over and as Arizona reached for her crutches, Callie pushed them away. "You aren`t running away from me anymore!"

"Like I could!", Arizona replied bitterly.

"You want me, and I want YOU! All of you. I want you back!" She leaned over Arizona and kissed her mouth roughly. She moved to Arizona's throat, and continued to move downwards. By the time she had moved her mouth to Arizona's clavicle, even Arizona knew that she had wanted Callie, had missed Callie for such a very long time. She stopped trying to resist her. In fact, her own hands had fought for their freedom, and now her hands wandered over as much of Callie's body as they could reach.

Shirts that wouldn't unbutton correctly were thrown across the room, as each woman sought the comfort of the others breasts. Hands and mouths were kept busy. Finally, Callie realised that Arizona, was far to engaged in their activities to put a stop to them, as she had several times before. Callie took advantage of Arizona's distraction, and moved lower. Licking and biting her way to Arizona's belly button, where Callie used her mouth to fuck the almost-opening. When Arizona's hips began lifting into Callie's body, Callie knew that it was really time, and as her mouth remain busy where it was, she slid her right hand lower, pushing away the last remaining garment that kept Callie from her prize.

Arizona was so wet, so slick, Callie could almost forget the months since the last time that they had lain together like this. Callie's fingers, slid back and forth, moving from three fingers inside of her wife, to the third finger on her wife, and back.

As Arizona's moans became louder, Callie's mouth left Arizona's tummy, to swallow Arizona's sounds. Callie pushed her tongue inside Arizona's mouth, the same way that she pushed her fingers deep inside of her wife, while her thumb now caressed Arizona's clit.

Arizona tried to control herself, tried to control her thoughts, tried to suppress her fear that Callie would hate her, or pity her now; Callie tried to quell the panic she was beginning to sense inside of her wife. "Fight" she whispered into Arizona's mouth, as she bit her lip. "Fight, for us", and bit her throat.

Arizona's orgasm surprised them both. Neither of them had been quite sure that Arizona would let go of all of the control she had had for the last several months. Neither of them had been sure that Arizona would, or even could, open herself up yet, let alone to Callie in such an intimate way. Not yet.

Arizona cried and Callie licked her tears away, following up with such tender, passionate kisses, that they both knew that they were not done.

Callie`s hand came up, painting Arizona`s breasts, and then licking them clean. "You know, we haven`t finished our conversation yet...".

For the first time, in a long time, Arizona smiled, "What I know right now, is that we both have better uses for our mouths; we can talk later."

Both women knew while things were not right yet, things were better, and they finally had that long absent moment of contentment. They could make it work; now they knew that they could.


End file.
